The present invention relates to a novelty dispenser, in particular a novelty dispenser for dispensing small sweets such as jelly beans or chocolate drops.
In its broadest sense, the present invention provides a dispenser for small articles such as sweets, the dispenser comprising a body providing a reservoir for articles to be dispensed through an outlet formed therein and the dispenser comprising an actuator adapted to cause movement of a movable gate thereby allowing articles to pass through the outlet in response to an action from a user of the dispenser upon the actuator. The gate comprises at least one pivotable blade adjacent the outlet. Typically but not necessarily the blade is within the reservoir.
Typically, the blade is pivotable to swing between a first position in which the blade obstructs the outlet and a second position in which the outlet is unobstructed. Alternatively, the blade slides between obstructing and non-obstructing positions. The blade is biased into a position where the outlet is obstructed.
Preferably, the dispenser further includes a receptacle into which the article is dispensed. Preferably, the dispenser further includes a scoop to lift an article dispensed into the receptacle, wherein the scoop lifts the article in response to a movement of the actuator.
Preferably, the dispenser is in the form of a human or animal figure. More preferably, the dispenser is in the form of Santa Claus wherein the receptacle is in the form of a sack and the scoop is one of Santa Claus"" hands, the other hand forming a part of the actuating means.